


Simple

by Phantastic_destiel (kingjeongjeong)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 12:30:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11185167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingjeongjeong/pseuds/Phantastic_destiel
Summary: Choi Seungcheol just wants some attention





	Simple

**Author's Note:**

> I keep saying ill write seriously but i lose inspiration. heres a crappy oneshot inspired by cheol not being able to keep his hands off jeonghan. :))) i have barely editied this so sorry for mistakes!! <3 let Mr know if I should write more

Seungcheol was tired of his boyfriend ignoring him. That's why he was sat in Jeonghan’s dorm thinking of ways to pull him from studying. Jeonghan has been studying hard for an exam that is a week away for the past few days. All Seungcheol wanted was a few kisses and his boyfriend to take a break. He knew non-stop studying was definitely not gonna be good for him, and Seungcheol is sure Jeonghan hadn’t moved for water or food in five hours.  
Seungcheol climbed up to his boyfriends bunk, being careful not to disturb anything on the bunk below seeing as that belonged to a very picky and particular Seungkwan, and gave an attempt to distract his boyfriend.  
“Seungcheol, if it isn't life or death can it wait? You know i'm trying to study.” Jeonghan said with a hint of annoyance.  
“Jeonghan this is life or death, you’ve been sitting here forever!” he whined, laying across the younger’s books. “Take a break; pay attention to me.” he grumbled up at his boyfriend.  
Jeonghan turns to his attention to his boyfriend for the first time in hours and can’t help but smile down at him.  
“Aww, does cheollie miss me?” he replies in a baby voice  
Seungcheol, pouting, nods in response.  
Jeonghan leans down and leaves a small peck on the older’s lips.  
“I suppose I can take a small break. But not for too lon--” Jeonghan is cut of by an excited Seungcheol jumping onto him.  
“Seungcheol you’re crushing me”  
He pushes up off his boyfriend and sits up across from him.  
“Let's go get food!” Seungcheol suggests eagerly  
Jeonghan thinks for a minute. His face brightens and says, “let's got to the cafe not too far from campus!”  
Seungcheol is off the bed is putting on his sneakers in an instant, causing Jeonghan to chuckle at his overzealous boyfriend. They are both dressed and out the door before too long, making their way across campus. They walk hand in hand taking in the cool evening breeze and enjoying each others company in a comfortable silence.  
Jeonghan is the first to speak.  
“Thanks for pulling me away from studying. If I starred any longer at those psychology notes I would've went crazy” he says with a smile. Seungcheol looks over at his boyfriend beaming.  
“I'm your knight in shining armor, saving you from the hell of the human mind.” he replies jokingly  
“No you’re a dork” Jeonghan retorts back, voice filled with nothing but fondness.  
They soon arrive at the quaint little cafe. They wait in line to be able to order and Seungcheol couldn't be happier. He's lucky to have found such an amazing boyfriend in his small town, but he did and he was forever grateful. After they get their orders, they find a table near the window. They sit in silence once again, enjoying each other's company. Soon this silence turns into Jeonghan kicking seungcheol under the table and starting a giggly match of footsies.  
The couple finish their meal and make their way back into the streets; once again hand in hand. Walking together with no particular destination in mind. Seungcheol breaks the silence.  
“You shouldn't overwork yourself so much. You're smart, you'll pass anyway.”He says, giving Jeonghan’s hand a slight squeeze.  
“I know, but what if this is the one time i don't? This is a really big test and most of my grade is riding on this and if i don't do well ill probably fail an--”  
Seungcheol stopped walking and faced Jeonghan toward him.  
“Babe, you'll do great. You have to take breaks and stretch your legs or you'll starve.”  
Jeonghan smiled.  
“You're right. I love you so much.”  
Seungcheol’s face split into the goofiest grin he could muster. He’s heard those words from him many times, but each time makes his heart race. He wonders if he will ever be able to hear those simple three words without getting butterflies. He doesn't mind them though.  
“I love you too.”


End file.
